


I'll Keep You Warm, Dancing in a Downpour

by Irissswests



Series: You and I [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irissswests/pseuds/Irissswests
Summary: The first time they kiss is in the pouring rain.





	I'll Keep You Warm, Dancing in a Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here we go: 
> 
> So ever since I saw a gifset on tumblr a few weeks ago I have not been able to stop thinking about these two. So I started writing a bunch of short ish snippets about their relationship. And this is one of them. Basically this is going to be part of a series of one-shots that can be considered standalones, but may also connect to each other in some way. 
> 
> Also, this is completely an AU series that may be explored a little more in other stories.
> 
> Anyway, I'm pretty proud of this one and hope you guys will like it. 
> 
> Title from the song Rainy Zurich by The Fray

The first time they kiss is in the pouring rain.

They’re walking back from dinner which was a sort of date - not date. Really it was just the two of them going to eat, but Cynthia knows they’ve been tiptoeing the line between friends and something more for a while now. And to put it honestly she’s scared as hell. She doesn’t do close relationships at all (it hasn't worked out well in the past for her) but this thing with Iris is the best thing that’s ever happened to her. So naturally she doesn’t want to ruin it and she has as sneaking suspicion that Iris knows this and is waiting for Cynthia to make the first move. And it’s driving her crazy because she’s getting closer and closer to doing something impulsive.

So they walk down the sidewalk together close enough that their hands occasionally brush against each other, but not close enough to be touching. Multiple times she’s had to fight the urge to just bite the bullet and reach out and weave her fingers through Iris’ because really the idea of them walking down the street holding hands is strangely appealing. Even though she much rather breach them back to Iris’ apartment Iris had insisted that they walk and enjoy the evening.

So naturally, of course, it starts to rain.

Then it pours.

She raises her hands and gets ready to make a breach to Iris’ apartment because she’s not about to walk all the way there in this. Then she feels a gentle hand on hers, halting her. She looks to see Iris grinning at her, her hair wet and sticking to her face. And Cynthia has to resist the need to brush some of it back.

“Come on, Cyn let’s enjoy the rain.”

Iris keeps her eyes on Cynthia as she walks backward into the middle of the street. Cynthia watches as Iris spins around in circles with her arms outstretched, head tilted up towards the sky laughing as if she’s having the time of her life. And Cynthia can’t deny the warmth she feels in her chest at the sight. But she stands there with her arms crossed over her chest pretending that she isn’t at all affected, but it’s hard to fight the smile tugging at her lips.

“You’re crazy,” she yells her voice filled with affection and amusement.

Then Iris comes over to her lacing her fingers through Cynthia’s. “Come on.” But Cynthia doesn’t move. She’s fine with watching from the sidelines. “Dance with me. Please?” Unfortunately Cynthia is helpless against the pleading eyes and the pouty bottom lip and she agrees with a sigh.

She lets Iris drag her into the empty street grumbling under her breath, but otherwise not putting up a fight. Once they reach their destination and stand facing each other Iris tugs on her hand and it’s a lot harder than she had been expecting so she stumbles forward and suddenly they’re standing toe to toe and almost chest to chest. Cynthia can see the individual water droplets rolling down Iris’ face and she hears the catch of Iris’ breath at their close proximity. And then before she can stop herself her eyes flicker down to Iris’ lips for just a second.

Tearing her gaze from Iris’ lips Cynthia reaches out a tentative and slightly shaky hand to tenderly tuck a couple strands of wet hair behind Iris’ ear. Iris' eyes meet hers, suddenly bright with anticipation as she bites her lip in a devastatingly sexy way that has Cynthia biting back a groan. Cynthia knows she has to do something, she can’t back down, can’t back out now.

She skims her fingertips along Iris’ cheek and down to her lips. It’s almost as if her fingers have a mind of their own as Cynthia uses her thumb to free Iris’ lip from her teeth. Iris lets out a sharp intake of breath and steps almost imperceptibly closer to Cynthia. Cynthia feels her own breath quicken as she rubs her thumb along Iris’ bottom lip. She doesn’t even feel the rain anymore, in this moment it’s only her and Iris, standing on the edge of something more.

Ignoring the voice in her head warning her that this will only end in heartbreak, Cynthia cups Iris' jaw with one hand while the other lands on her waist. Leaning in closer she lightly brushes her nose against Iris' and rests there for a moment as they breathe together. She can feel Iris' breath on her face and she wonders if Iris can hear the sound of her heart racing in her chest because it's so damn loud in her ears.

She's so fucking close, but hesitates to make the jump until she hears Iris whisper, "please." It's breathless and a little desperate and it's exactly what she needs to hear.

So she jumps.

The moment she presses her lips to Iris' her eyes flutter shut and she can't help the sigh that escapes her. And for a second they stand there, lips touching, holding each other lightly, not daring to move and break the moment. But then Iris' lips part under hers and that jolts Cynthia into action. The hand at Iris' waist bunches into the wet fabric as she pulls Iris flush into her body and Cynthia can feel the warmth radiating off her through the layers of rain soaked clothing.

For once she allows herself to stop thinking and just let herself feel and be in the moment. And she gets lost in the feel of Iris' soft curves pressed against her in all the right places, gets lost in the slide of their lips together and the taste of her. It’s all too much and yet not enough at the same time.

Too soon Iris is pulling away and Cynthia is chasing after her not ready to stop kissing her. But then Iris rests her forehead against hers and Cynthia opens her eyes to see Iris watching her, smiling softly. And for a moment neither of them say anything as they catch their breath as they slightly sway back and forth. 

Cynthia can’t help but let out a laugh of disbelief. This is definitely not how she thought the evening would end or how their first kiss would happen. But here they are standing in the middle of the street in the pouring rain after sharing an amazing first kiss and Cynthia wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Iris grins at her. “I knew you’d enjoy the rain.”


End file.
